Side by Side
by Jukori
Summary: Kili get's gravely injured and Fili needs to cope with it. Drama, hurt, fluff and durincest innuendos.
1. Foothold trap - part 1

"Liar!" Kili shouted. "You promised me!"

"I never promised anything! Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Fili replied in the same heated manner.

"What?!" Anger boiled inside Kili. "You gave me your word! And now, now you're meeting_ her_." His last words dripped with venom and something else Fili couldn't quite place yet, but in the moment it didn't matter. His brother was being a dick.

"Oh, come on! I can't help you with your dumb archery-thing anyway. Naru and I want to spend some time alone and-"

Kilis eyes snapped dangerously at that and he abruptly stopped his step.

The two brothers were at each other's throat the whole way down to the training ground and now it had finally reached it's peak. Of course Fili and Kili had arguments before, but this was by far the worst and neither of them was willing to back down.

"Fine. Whatever. Go to her! I hope you have the ugliest children under the mountain!"

"Take that back!" Fili growled with clenched fists.

"No! She is stupid and, and so are you!" Kili's face was flushed red in anger.

"I don't care what you think! It means nothing to me! I wish you were never born!" As soon as the words left Fili's mouth he deeply regretted them, but it was too late to take them back. He tried nonetheless.

"Kili. I didn't -"

The younger one looked as had he been struck in the face. Tears were beginning to form and Fili was not sure if from hurt or anger.

"I hate you. You jerk!"

Fili wasn't expecting the hard shove he received from his baby brother and landed painfully on his arse.

"Kili, Wait!" The blond called, as Kili storm off.

"Arghhh." Frustrated Fili's hands ran through his hair .

He truly didn't mean what he said and promised himself he would properly apologise later, but for now there was nothing he could do about it. Kili was always like a volcano when he got angry, all hot and brooding furry, and the best way to deal with him was to let him cool down.

Slowly Fili got on his feet. He sighed and glanced one last time in the direction his brother had vanished, before he turned his back on him.

* * *

**A/N:**

wow, I really shouldn't start another hobbit fanfiction. I didn't even finished my other stuff, but~~ since I need my daily hobbit-fandom-dose and neither of my favourite artist (kaciart/hvit-ravn) nor my favourite fanfiction has updated anything in what feels like forever I just had to do it myself XDDD

it's a little embarrassing that i went down the the "i wish you wouldn't have be born way" but i so love drama. and hurt...and durincest. By the way in my head kili is around 12 and fili is like 14 or something like that...but hey it's all up to your imagination.

I hope you like it so far. Please be nice, it has been a long time I wrote something and english isn't my native language ;)

Anyhow, if you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make scene, sounds weird or if you have some questions or plot ideas please let me know! I want to improve my writing and I am open for any help I can get ;)

**Reviews are awesome!**


	2. Foothold trap - part 2

_Swoosh_

"...douchebag..."

_Swoosh_

"... jerk..."

_Swoosh_

"...traitor..."

Kili took another arrow out of his quiver, while angrily muttering insults in his yet to appear beard. If there was one thing he shared with his uncle it was the tendency to brood. And he was getting better and better at it.

How could his own brother just say such horrible things to him?

All because of _her_, the youngest Durin thought bitter. It was the fault of this stupid girl his idiot of brother was recently meeting. Oh, how he wished her hair would fall out or she would get an ugly wart on her nose. Sadly none of that had happened so far and Kili was doomed watching Fili act like a lovestruck fool, ogling her like she was a rare jewel and laughing obnoxiously loud over her jokes, which were not funny by the way!

_Swoosh_

Kili wasn't used to share his brother. He never actually had to fight for his attention. Fili had always been his and _not_ hers! Kili hated it. All of it. At some point he even hated himself for having this nasty thoughts. Deep down he knew it wasn't exactly her fault. But luckily most of the time he lived in denial.

_Swoosh_

It should have been a great day. Fili had _promised_ to help him practise. They would have been out here together making jokes and laughing. His brother would complement his skills with the bow and when he eventually get bored they would start a wrestling match or run through the adjacent forest. But now it was ruined. Everything was ruined, just because of Fili.

Slightly sniffing Kili wiped over his burning eyes with the hem of his sleeve.

_Swoosh_

"...jackass..."

_Swoosh_

The hours had passed quickly as Kili reached for todays last arrow. His hurt feeling still lingered under the surface, but the anger had fumed away with time. The only remains left were his blistered hands and shaking arms. Kili couldn't bear a grudge for long anyway, at least not when his brother was concerned. Though, Fili didn't need to know that.

It was slowly getting dark and the young dwarf could hardly see anymore in the dusk.

Kili sighed.

Soon he would have to go back. After all he was supposed to meet up with Fili at sundown. So he lifted his bow for the final shot.

_Swoosh_

And missed. The arrow flew past it's target and into the woods.

"Great..." Kili grumbled, buckling the bow over his shoulder, while leaving the rest of his stuff behind.

In a half-hearted attempt to retrieve his missing arrow he stomped through the forest. The first golden leaves covered already the ground and summer would be over in a couple of month. A sigh escaped him again.

He was just about to give up on his search as the shiny head of the arrow cached his attention. Pleased with himself he took a step closer and then there was nothing but pain and a sickening crack.

Kili screamed in agony as a metal jaw was sinking into his flesh and tearing his bones apart. He barely noticed as he lost his footing and crashed down. All there was, was the blinding pain creeping up his leg, followed by the echos of his own cries.

He had stepped into a foothold trap.

* * *

**A/N:**

Woops.

I hope you still like it. And don't worry about fili's "girl-friend". I personally don't like OOC in fanfictions so she will not be elaborated further.

Anyhow, if you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make scene, sounds weird or if you have some questions or plot ideas please let me know! I want to improve my writing and I am open for any help I can get ;)

**Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Foothold trap - part 3

The young dwarf desperately tried to suppress the rising pain that threatened to overwhelm him. His heart hammered with a rapid beat against his chest, as his shaky hands reached for the wounded leg.

Warm blood was running lazily over his fingers.

He gathered all his courage and lower his gaze. Kili wished he hadn't.

The Cold steel had closed deep around his flesh, while right under his knee the bone was sticking out. The view alone made him sick.

Fear spread through him and broken sobs escaped his lips. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer and they streamed freely down his cheeks. All Kili wanted was his big brother to get him out of this mess, but his desperate calls for help remained unanswered.

In his head he could hear Fili's soothing voice, calming his nerves. He set his mind. He was not going to die in this god forsaken woods. Now wasn't the time for whining, he had to do something on his own. With a grim look at his leg, he took a deep breath.

"You can do this. You're a Durin." Kili encouraged himself between tight lips.

However, he couldn't stop his hands from trembling, as they touched the metal. This wouldn't be pretty. His arm's tensed and he closed his eyes unable to watch.

As a new wave of pain washed over him, he cried out, but he could already feel the trap part beneath his grip. He also felt fresh blood pooling up.

The red liquid made his fingers slippery and he lost his hold. Yet another scream was ripped from his throat, as the steel bit back into his skin, burying itself even deeper. His body sagged back to the ground in misery.

Time passed slowly and shoutings for help he let out now and then still resulted in nothing. Surely they would look for him soon...they had to.

Kili waited for the pain to fade into a dull throb, before he started a new attempt to get out of his hopeless situation.

Mister Dwalin had once told him about the nature and functions of traps. Normally the chain's end would be fixed under a rock, or tied on a tree, sometimes even hidden in the ground. So if he couldn't get out, he just had to take the dreadful thing with him.

With his hands Kili searched over the soil, till they finally found their destination. He followed the chains course. It twisted around a large oak tree.

This had to be it, Kili thought, just a little more and he would be able to go home.

"Please, please, please..." he begged, covered in dirt and blood and tears.

His heart sank when he noticed the thick lock that held the chain in place.

This couldn't be true.

All hope had vanished and Kili sensed the cold slowly creeping up his body.

He was alone.

All by himself.

And no one would save him.

He was near a full-grown panic attack and the struggle for air got harder with every passing second.

"Help!"

* * *

**A/N:**

I am definitely not happy with this chapter. it took me a lot to finish it and I think I am in a desperate need for a beta reader. XDDDD

I hope you still like it.

Anyhow, if you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make scene, sounds weird or if you have some questions or plot ideas please let me know! I want to improve my writing and I am open for any help I can get ;)

**Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
